


Bill and Tom Kaulitz Sex Tape

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>It has the whole fandom in an uproar.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Bill and Tom Kaulitz Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I'd actually dreamt of this scenario a lot in the past few months and finally decided to write this. I know that this topic has been a little over done but how exactly would you react as a fan watching this?

Madison let out a sigh relief as she finally walked through the front door to her house. It’d been a long day at school and she was _not_ looking forward to the huge sum of homework she’d have to do tonight. Plus it didn’t help the fact that her bus stop was outrageously far from her house and she’d had to walk, uphill, all the way home with her heavy backpack slung tight over her shoulders. 

 

“I’m home!” Madison shouted and immediately a small bell rung out as her cat Gustav came running over. He was a pudgy orange tabby cat that Madison had rescued from a shelter a year earlier and although he was as lazy as a sloth, he always greeted Madison when she got home.

 

“Hello Gusti.” Madison cooed starting off up the stairs to her bedroom and Gustav plodded along besides her, “You will not believe the amount of homework I have today.”

 

Madison’s father, being a dog person, had not been all too thrilled when he found out that his daughter had gone ahead without his permission and rescued the cat. But having a cat turned out to be perfect as there was no need to crate the animal during the day when everyone was at work or school and the fact that Gustav had quickly been trained to use a litter box. The litter box had been a suggestion by Madison’s father, however, the cat’s name was all of Madison’s doing. 

 

You see, Madison had not merely picked her cat’s name out of a baby naming book, oh no. Madison had chosen the name for the cute, pudgy, lazy, but adorable cat based all on the eerily similar personality of her band’s favorite drummer. Gustav Schäfer, or as Madison spelled it being the American that she was and rather than having to type ALT (OPTION) “U” every time she wanted to talk about him, Gustav Schafer. 

 

For in the deep recesses of Madison’s normal looking house, once you traveled up the stairs, and into Madison’s room you would behold quite a sight. Poster upon poster ranging from 2006 (Madison had been able to buy those off of some Europeans online) to 2011 (thank god for the tech-savvy Japanese) covered the walls of Madison’s room. Framed tickets from the 2008 American tour along with a few tickets from the European tour, Madison’s parents had been generous enough to grant her that experience, hung proudly over Madison’s bed. A life-sized Bill cardboard cutout stood in one corner of the room and situated around its feet were some cute plush toys made in the band’s likeness by some fans of DeviantArt. But Madison’s crown jewel to her obsession was the pillowcase bearing a close-up shot of the object of her affections, Bill Kaulitz’s smiling face placed on one side of the pillow so that when Madison rested her head on the other she could gaze at him while she fell asleep at night. 

 

Madison was a Tokio Hotel fan… and a big one.

 

So upon entering her room she quickly dropped her backpack to the floor and scurried over to her computer, needing her fix of TH news for the day. Gustav meowed and curled up on her bed quickly nodding off as Madison’s fingers flew over the keypad accessing her account on the computer. She then quickly opened up the browser and entered the web address that she knew by heart LiveJournal.com. 

 

“Bills_Girlfriend.” Madison said under her breath as she typed in her user name and then password. She then went to her groups and quickly clicked on the link that read ‘th_apex’ her preferred group on LJ for all things TH. 

 

Madison was not prepared for the title of the first post that popped up. ‘THANK SWEET BABY JESUS! THE LONG ANTCIPATED BILL AND TOM KAULITZ SEX TAPE!!!’

 

“W-what?” Madison muttered looking away from her computer and glancing towards her bedroom door as if expecting her parents to suddenly materialize and bust her. She shook her head reassuring herself that her parents wouldn’t be home until later as they normally were and looked back at the post, gaping at shock at the amount of comments it had.

 

“It’s already reached over a thousand comments?” Madison blinked, “The girls must be having a field day with this… but what is it exactly?” 

 

Madison shook her head expecting it to be another fabrication of the twincest lovers in the community but when she clicked on ‘read more’ a video link popped up. Below in the comment section she could already recognize some of the major users in the group commenting like wild with various, somewhat pornographic, icons and gifs to illustrate how they were dying in that moment. Madison blushed quickly scrolling away from one rather graphic comment but had gathered overall that somehow there was a supposed tape with footage of Tom and Bill… having sex? Madison scrunched her nose in disgust hoping that this was just another rumor but the video link at the top of the post continued to sparkle and blink at her.

 

“Mom or Dad better not fucking come home early today.” Madison muttered getting up and locking her bedroom door and Gustav the cat yawned and rolled over on his back so that his cute belly faced towards the ceiling. 

 

“Okay.” Madison sucked in a breath bracing herself for an onslaught to her eyes, “Here goes nothing.”

 

She clicked the link and stared at the computer screen with wide eyes.

 

_  
The video camera shook slightly as the sound of laughter was heard in the background. It seemed that whoever was holding the camera had it facing downwards and were trying, in vain, to figure out whom it worked._

_“I think it’s recording Tom.” Bill voice giggled and Tom could be heard grunting in disagreement as the camera shook again now facing a pair of denim covered knees._

_“Give it here.” Bill said as the camera gave a sudden jerk revealing glimpses of a hotel room, “You suck at this kind of stuff.”_

_“Bill give it back!” Tom said as a hand came into view and Bill could be heard squawking in that unattractive manner he did at times, “It’s my camera!”_

_“Not much use if you can’t even work it properly!” Bill said and suddenly the camera was looking down upwards at Bill’s face as he struggled with it for a bit._

_Bill squinted closely, staring right down the lens, at the camera when finally he blinked in surprise. The camera wobbled again a little bit as it swung around to face Tom who was also sitting on the bed frowning at Bill._

_“Say hi!” Bill laughed and Tom flipped off the camera with a scowl that resulted in Bill laughing even harder._

_“It’s recording you know.” Bill said in a knowing voice and Tom’s smirk quickly fell off his face as it was replaced by one of embarrassment._

_“Don’t record me!” Tom said crawling across the bed towards the camera. Tom’s shirt came into view and the camera shook again as the sounds of Bill and Tom fighting over it were heard, “Bill! Stop recording!”_

_“I don’t know how!” Bill said as the camera was grabbed once again but this time looking up Tom’s nose, “See there are several different nozzles and I don’t know which setting to pick. Outdoor sports recording, indoor recording, soft light recording-”_

_“I think it’s on standard.” Tom grumbled as the camera swung around to face Bill. Bill smiled sweetly at the camera as Tom zoomed in on Bill’s nose, “Wow that’s attractive.”_

_“Tom!” Bill said as a hand reached out and covered the camera’s lens, “Don’t record that! You’re so stupid.”_

_“Get me the instruction manual!” Tom said and Bill groaned._

_“Fine! Where is it?”_

_“Over there by my bag. See it?”_

_“Got it!”_

_The camera shut off and the screen went black._

* * *

_The screen flashed back on and Bill’s face smiling lazy came back into view. He was lying back in what appeared to be a hotel bed however the hotel room was different this time, different color scheme, and different sheets which led one to assume that the band was staying in a different hotel this time._

_The camera zoomed out slightly to reveal that Bill was not wearing a shirt and continued to pan down the naked exposed plain that was Bill’s stomach. Pale skin stretched tightly over protruding rib bones that revealed just how thin the singer had gotten; it was almost painful to look at as now Bill was even thinner than he had been in the Maldives vacation photos of 2010. Bill’s poetic tattoo on his side was only partially visible as the rest curved around Bill’s back that was pressed into the bed’s sheets. The star tattoo was still there but now instead of a bull’s eye pattern it was completely filled in to become one black star, the effect was even more erotic looking than when it had been three stars. Jet-black ink looking almost as if it were simply painted on stood out against jutting hipbones and white skin, blue veins slightly visible._

_However the camera stopped before it could go any lower as Bill’s nether regions were safely tucked away under the sheets and the camera swiveled around to reveal Tom’s smirking face._

_“January 18, 2011.” Tom drawled looking thoroughly relaxed and well rested, “We’re in Tokyo at the Hotel-”_

_“Shh.” Bill said as the camera was grabbed and now Tom’s entire upper body was visible, “I want to introduce it.”_

_“Hmm.” Tom smirked crawling closer to the camera as Tom was now hovering over Bill’s body, “And what exactly are you introducing, little brother?”_

_“Uh.” Bill’s voice could he heard stammering at Tom’s hand disappeared somewhere and the camera was nearly dropped as Bill squeaked._

_“This is Bill and Tom Kaulitz’s sex tape.” Tom said looking straight down the lens of the camera with a smoldering look. Dark eyes shining the dimly light room, but bright enough so that every small detail of his body was visible. The tails of his black cornrows hung over his heavily muscled and tanned shoulders. There were still remnants of the pale pink lipstick that he’d been wearing earlier as it contrasted against the black of his lip ring._

_“Tomi.” Bill said embarrassed and Tom raised an eyebrow at the camera._

_“Let’s get started then.” Tom said and the camera was grabbed soon again angled downwards so that Tom’s naked groin was revealed in all of its glory. Nice and long but having a substantial width, the smallest amount of brown hair dotting the skin around revealing that Tom had gone a little while without waxing down there. He was already hard, but not painfully so, as he popped the camera onto a tripod and his face became visible again. Tom disappeared as it was adjusted and angled just so that the entire length of the bed was revealed allowing for a total view of what exactly was going to happen on that particular bed._

_Bill could be seen hidden amongst the sheets, just as equally naked at Tom, and Tom quickly made his way back over to the bed jumping in along side him. Tom then slowly peeled away the sheets from Bill’s body to reveal his nakedness and Tom groaned softly as he took in the sight of his naked little brother beneath him._

_“Don’t you have to talk a little more?” Bill asked shuddering when Tom lowered his body down on top of his. Tom had begun to rock his hips lightly against Bill’s and Bill moaned softly closing his eyes in a cringe at how good it felt._

_“What do you mean?” Tom’s voice was low and rumbled from his chest as he stared down directly at Bill and Bill looked back him._

_“Don’t you need to give the tape a name?” Bill asked breaking off mid-sentence to make a small needy noise, “Like ‘One Night in Paris’ or-”_

_“You want to name this?” Tom interrupted pulling back slightly and looking over at the camera amused._

_“I-I don’t know.” Bill huffed trying to cover up for the fact that he was embarrassed and Tom chuckled leaning down and capturing Bill’s mouth in a kiss._

_Soft wet sounds emitted throughout the hotel room as the exchange of tongue was clearly visible to the camera as Tom’s mouth met Bill’s again and again. The bed sheets rustled beneath Tom as he leaned further down and wrapped one arm around Bill’s waist causing him to arch his back and press further up into Tom as Tom’s other free hand entangled in Bill’s hair. They stayed like this for a few moments quietly moaning and making small noises as they continued to kiss when finally Bill turned his head to the side to regain his breath. He was facing the camera now with his eyes shut tight in a concentrated look as his plump lips fell open as he panted to control his breathing. Tom’s face was hidden in Bill’s shoulder but the steady fall and rise of his shoulders also indicated that Tom was having trouble breathing as well._

_“No name.” Tom gasped out pressing a kiss to Bill’s throat who mewled, “I think Bill and Tom Kaulitz’s sex tape is self-explanatory enough.”_

_“Enough.” Bill said struggling slightly beneath Tom’s weight and he sat up some to let Bill move, “I’ve been waiting all night. Just fuck me already Tom.”_

_“A bit quick don’t you think?” Tom’s breath hitched, “I mean that’s not fair to our viewers to just jump into it like that.”_

_“What viewers?” Bill’s voice was suddenly cold as he glared up at Tom and Tom chuckled again tucking a black lock of hair behind Bill’s ear._

_“I’m just kidding.” Tom said, “But wouldn’t it be funny if this actually reached the public somehow?”_

_“Jackass it better not.” Bill snapped sitting up now and shoving Tom off of him, “I swear to god Tom is this somehow gets leaked-”_

_“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Tom said grabbing Bill’s hand in his and looking at him with apologetic eyes, “I won’t even upload this to our computer okay? It’ll just stay safe on the camera’s memory card.”_

_“Hmm.” Bill said sounding unconvinced as the mood had now mostly been ruined, “I don’t know.”_

_“Then how about I make it up to you?” Tom said lightly pushing Bill back onto the bed as he stealthily slinked down Bill’s body. Bill’s breath hitched as Tom stopped, hovering over his groin, and Bill raised an eyebrow challengingly._

_“You’re going to give _me_ head?” Bill asked as Tom leaned down so that his weight was resting on his forearm and his face was even closer to Bill’s groin. Bill’s cock twitched slightly in anticipation and Tom smiled nosing the hallow of Bill’s hipbone._

_“We haven’t done it that way in a while.” Tom shrugged placing a large hand on Bill’s taut stomach and Bill gasped bucking his hips up lightly._

_“T-Then do it.” Bill said and Tom chuckled rubbing Bill’s stomach with his thumb._

_“So eager.” Tom said, “Don’t you want to draw this out?”_

_“Do it Tom!” Bill whined, “Do it now! It aches so bad.”_

_“Well how do you think I felt when you fucking grabbed my junk in that interview today?” Tom looked up at Bill and raised his eyebrow, “You were teasing me the entire time with that little snuggle you did.”_

_“I d-didn’t mean to.” Bill said breathily, “I was going to hit your thigh but your legs were so far apart.”_

_“Hmm?” Tom hummed rubbing his nose against Bill’s shaft and Bill moaned weakly as Tom held Bill’s hips down firmly, “Do you realize how hard I was after that?”_

_“T-Tom!” Bill pleaded and Tom smirked once more before ducking down and taking Bill into his mouth._

_Bill made a strangled noise as Tom set to work, locking and unlocking his jaw around Bill’s meat to create a wonderful sensation. He sucked on Bill as if he were trying to clean peanut butter off of a spoon, licking Bill thoroughly, and sucking on him like a vacuum. Bill was tossing his head from side to side now, fisting the sheets besides him, as choked sounds fell past his lips._

_“Hmm.” Tom hummed pleased at Bill’s reaction._

_Tom reached his free hand over to grab Bill at his cock’s base and began to pump in rhythm with his sucks. Bill was a total mess now, arching his back and making desperate sounds as if he were in pain, however judging from how well Tom was working him it was just the opposite. Tom inhaled deep through his nose, a noise that the camera was able to pickup, as he hallowed his check so that the skin was pulled taut against his cheekbones and Bill shrieked, actually shrieked, as he came undone in Tom’s mouth. Tom continued to suck at him as if Bill’s meat were a straw, taking all that Bill gave him, until Bill pushed Tom’s head away with a trembling hand._

_“Too much.” Bill said weakly falling back against the bed and Tom wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, “Oh god that was fantastic.”_

_“Never gets old.” Tom smiled pressing a kiss to Bill’s cheek when Bill turned his head to the side. Tom didn’t seem to mind and wrapped his arms around Bill in a hug as he lowered his body down onto Bill’s who lay pliant beneath him._

_“Oh you were so good.” Bill sighed caressing Tom’s head lightly, “God I can feel it digging into me.”_

_“Are you still pretty loose from last night?” Tom whispered against Bill’s ear and Bill moaned in the affirmative._

_“Lube.” Bill said, “We’ll still need lube.”_

_“But of course.” Tom grinned pressing his body further down onto Bill’s as he reached across his body to get to the lube on the nightstand._

_“I feel so good right now.” Bill cooed as Tom grabbed Bill’s legs and placed them on either side of his head, “My body is all achy.”_

_“You’re always so weak after you come.” Tom laughed turning his head and pressing a kiss to Bill’s knee, “You ready?”_

_“Yeah.” Bill smiled still dazed in post orgasm bliss as Tom squirted some lube onto his fingers._

_Tom rubbed his index finger and thumb together, making sure to fully spread the substance evenly. Then his hand was disappearing between the two as Bill gasped softly again as his body tensed. Tom wore a look on concentration on his face as he glance every now and again up at Bill’s face to make sure that it wasn’t too much at once. Soft squelch was heard as Tom’s lube-coated fingers slid back and forth inside of Bill slowly opening him up. Bill was smiling softly as Tom worked his hand more and more inside of him managing to slip another finger inside of him as he opened Bill wider._

_“Oh.” Bill said arching up slightly and Tom grinned pressing his fingers deeper. Bill gasped again as his hips bucked up as it was obvious that Tom had found that spot deep within Bill._

_“You good?” Tom asked spreading his fingers wider apart and Bill nodded fervently. Then Tom’s fingers were slipping from within Bill as they reached to grab the lube once more._

_Bill watched with a sated look on his face as Tom slicked himself up. Bill’s eyes that were hazel had now shifted to a mix of green and brown as they normally did when Bill was being carefree and happy while Tom’s burned an intense almost black color as lust pumped through his body._

_Then without another word Tom was sliding into Bill. There was no pain on Bill’s part, as he was well prepared and used to doing this by now, and Tom released a choked moan. Soft velvet walls welcomed Tom’s length home squishing firmly around Tom pulsing softly and Tom felt as if he were going to blow his load right then and there. Bill just lay there moaning and groaning softly as Tom began to pump his hips as Tom’s hands gripped firmly onto Bill’s hips._

_“I love you.” Bill said as pressed his face into Bill’s shoulder as his hips picked up their pace._

_“I love you.” Tom repeated stressing on the word ‘you’._

_They continued at this leisurely pace for almost twenty minutes as Bill slowly recovered from his orgasm and became hard once more. They were sweet with each other but as arousal built within Bill, Tom’s need to get off became unbearable. Slow lazy thrusts turned quick and almost violent as Tom pumped Bill full of cock._

_“Oh! Oh! Tomi!” Bill chanted gripping tight onto Tom’s shoulders and curling his toes in pleasure, “So close!”_

_“Huh! Huh! Huh!” Tom was making wheezy desperate noises now as he pumped his hips forward and back inside of his twin._

_Sweat was collecting between their bodies now and Bill could feel the sheets sticking to back from the perspiration. Tom however only increased his pace until Bill’s body was practically bouncing beneath his with the force of his thrusts. The bed was squeaking slightly and Bill had turned his head to the side again facing the camera with a blissed out expression._

_“I’m so close! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Tom chanted giving a sudden repetition of thrusts with his hips and Bill screwed his eyes shut._

_“Oh fuck!” Bill said weakly as he was coming once more. Spurts of seamen coming from his cock and splattering onto Tom’s stomach and Bill’s chest. Tom made a crazed noise as he watched his twin come undone._

_“Bill!” Tom groaned biting his lip as he rode out his own orgasm with small swallow thrusts. He continued panting and groaning until finally his hips slowed to a stop and the two lay gasping staring at each other._

_Bill twined his arms around Tom’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They lay there for a moment gasping and trying to recovering the intensity of it all. However this was not a drunken act later followed by regret, or a moment of mindless lust followed by the horrific realization of what they’d done. It was sex pure and simple between two brothers that loved each other a little more than what was socially accepted._

_The screen went black._

* * *

The video screen faded as the options of ‘replay’ or ‘share’ popped up on the screen and Madison sat back on her chair in shock.

 

The tape had been real, there had been no denying that. It was not brilliant manipulation of film or cosplayers that looked eerily similar to the twins. It had actually been Bill and Tom in that video and they had fucked. 

 

“Holy shit.” Madison said, hand still on the mouse, as she stared at the screen in shock. A numbing sensation was between her legs now as she realized that she was wet. 

 

In all her years of being a fan she’d been aware of the twincest supporters in the fandom, occasionally clicking on fan art and staring at the pieces. Studying the twin’s expressions and their positions in the manips or drawings. But this beat them all. 

 

However Madison did not feel disgusted or horrified at the twins’ actions. In fact she felt complete adoration for how happy Bill had looked and how in love the two had appeared. If Madison could not have Bill at least she was happy that Tom could. 

 

Finally Madison made her decision as she opened up her video-grabbing application on her computer and selected to download the video in HD. She would keep it hidden and tucked away in her computer and come back to watch again and again in the future. She felt no shame doing so and clicked back to the Apex to read through the colorful comments. The fandom was in an uproar and there was some concerned comments about if the twins would face legal charges because of it.

 

But the only thing running through Madison’s mind at the time was…

 

I just watched Bill and Tom Kaulitz having sex.


End file.
